


So, Baby Tonight

by rikotan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, Lingerie Model Yamada, M/M, Photographer Yuto, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, passing mention of okamori
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 15:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: yuto is a fill-in photographer and he did not expect to be in this situation when he took up the job.(not that he's complaining)





	So, Baby Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> for [chocolatecrack](http://http://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatecrack/pseuds/chocolatecrack) because of her sexy piece of a fic and i am inspired a competitive ass, not that it did me good because half way through i remember i can't write smut lol
> 
> also for [knaire](http://archiveofourown.org/users/knaire/pseuds/knaire) because she is brainwashing me to commit to writing a multichapter for this with kinky stuff. i'm considering, since she's holding my yoi stuff as bribes ;) NO. PROMISES. THO. EVEN IF I LOVE YOU.
> 
> Semi-public sex is tagged for their location which is a studio.
> 
> Unbeta'd, but went through a round of MSWords!

“I can't work this weekend, Yuto.” Keito’s voice is desperate as he leans forward, resting his elbow on the table with his palms against each other and his forehead resting on them. “Ryuu’s coming back this weekend and he’ll be back in Hawaii on Monday until who knows when.” If he didn’t know better, Yuto would have thought that the older man is about to start crying and kneeling down to _beg_ him to cover for the weekend so that he can meet his long-distant boyfriend.

 

Well, if he doesn't agree to it in another five minutes, he’s pretty sure that Keito will grovel on the floor.

 

“What job is it again?” Yuto sighs as he takes a sip out of his latte.

 

He can see the exact moment where Keito’s eyes light up, like he is the savior of the world that had just stopped the world from ending. “It’s a photoshoot for a lingerie store, but it’s a little …” His voice trails off as a tint of pink colours his cheeks, lips twisted, “Different.”

 

Yuto raises an eyebrow, nodding for him to continue.

 

“Well, you are obviously going to be working with people,” Keito starts. “Sorry to you, wild-life photographer. Yes, actual human beings, and no, don’t give me that face.” He clicks his tongue at Yuto’s scrunched up expression, a common expression that comes from the Nakajima’s distaste of working with models. “So, the thing is, the models will be men.” This comes out as a whisper and Yuto almost spit his coffee onto Keito’s face.

 

“... Really. Keito?” Yuto folds his arms, leaning back and judging his friend. “How do you even land such a job?”

 

Seeing how the other man’s face flushing darker, Yuto groans before shaking his head. “Forget about that question, I don’t want to know. I don’t care what bedroom habits you have with Ryutaro. I don’t need this, thank you very much. I’m never looking at that boy straight in the eye ever again.”

 

“It’s not like this!” Keito waves his hands in front of him, flailing and trying to stop Yuto from rated thoughts. “Ryutaro just knows one of the models and he introduced me to them, since the previous photographer wasn’t very … professional.”

 

“Do I want to know how unprofessional that previous person was?”

 

“How will you feel if you are photographed by someone who smiles like a pervert?” Keito nods his head when Yuto cringes. “It’s worst because the models are in lingerie and are posing very provocatively. The previous person was quite handsy with them until the model that Ryutaro knows broke his arm when he tried to touch his crotch.”

 

Yuto whistles at that thought, maybe the model that Ryutaro knows isn’t that bad afterall. “Good move. That photographer had it coming.”

 

“Yes, he did. Anyway the model Ryutaro knows is called Yamada Ryosuke. He’ll be the only model you have to work with this time round, since it’s a special shoot.”

 

Taking the last sip of his latte, Yuto allows the name to be run through his mind a few times.

 

Yamada Ryosuke.

 

Maybe this model wouldn’t be as bad to be working with after all.

 

_(Ignoring the fact that this person will be skimpily dressed.)_

 

* * *

 

Staring at the text Keito sent him, Yuto checks for the second time that he is at the right place.

 

“Are you Mr. Nakajima?” A voice from behind breaks his train of thought.

 

Turning around, Yuto nods. “I am.” It’s only when he looks up again to see that the person in front of him is a man one head shorter than him.

 

The man breaks into probably the brightest smile Yuto has ever seen. “I’ve heard from Keito that you’ll be covering him for today.” He extends a hand towards Yuto’s direction, and Yuto takes it _(he figures that this person is probably one of the staffs he will be working with today)_. The handshake is firm, before the man continues, “I’m Yamada Ryosuke, I look forward working with you today.”

 

His expression must have been obvious, or maybe his grip on Yamada’s hand got too tight in shock. Yuto looks on to see a smirk playing along Yamada’s lips, even though his ears are tainted pink. “Hmm,” He hums, turning around and pulling at Yuto’s hand for him to follow. “I guess Keito told you about me.”

 

They enter the building together, hands still laced together, with Yamada keeping a strong hold on Yuto’s hand. “Don’t worry, there will be other staffs, so you don’t have to look so uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s not – I didn’t mean that, Mr. Yamada.”

 

Yamada throws his head back and snorts, and Yuto finds it cute. “Yamada’s fine. Or you can opt for Yama-chan. Ryutaro gave me that nickname and it stuck.”

 

“Then Yuto is fine for me, Yama-chan.”

 

Pushing open the door to the studio they are using today, Yamada chuckles as he turns to look at Yuto. “Hmm, friendly from the start, Yuto-kun?” He releases the taller man’s arm, and walks towards someone who Yuto only assumes that they’re a stylist. “I’ll see later.”

 

* * *

 

As Yuto set up his equipment, one of the staffs approaches him. “Yutti, right?” He claps Yuto’s shoulder, and Yuto almost double over. He is amazed with this man’s strength despite his … tiny stature.

 

“I’m Chinen and one of the owners of ‘Mirage’.” Chinese grins at Yuto before stepping back to give Yuto enough space to continue setting up.

 

Mirage is the name of the lingerie store. Their motto is _‘How do you know that what you saw is what you see?’_ , and Yuto thought it fits their brand, seeing from the sample of lingerie he has seen after surfing the net before the shoot.

 

He takes a few test shots to check the lighting.

 

In the middle of the studio, there is a king-sized four-poster bed with white sheets. The design reminds him of the Victorian era. From the documents that Keito e-mailed him, the shoot is to give out a vintage feeling, accompanied with laced lingeries. It’s quiet and sensual, and Yuto adjusts the lighting to fit the theme. The lights fall onto the sheets like the soft morning sunlight. Chinen stands beside him, looking at the photos coming up onto the screen of his MacBook immediately after a shot. “Who knew Keito knows other photographers that are good?” He taps his index finger against his lips.

 

“Was that an insult or compliment?” Yuto turns around to look at Chinen with a frown. Chinen just shrugs.

 

There is a laughter coming from behind him, before the voice continues, “He’s insulting Keito and complimenting you, Yuto-kun. You can get used to that.”

 

“It’s confusi –” Yuto turns around and he stops mid-word, almost biting down onto his tongue, hard.

 

Standing there is Yamada _(he already knew from his voice. It’s an addictive sound, and Yuto doesn't mind if all he hears is a 10-hours loop of Yamada laughing, because he will still feel like his ears are blessed)_ in a black lace kimono robe loosely slung around his shoulders. There is a satin sash around his waist but the knot is loose, resulting to the bathrobe opening up and dipping low down his chest. The edge of the robe dances around the middle of his thigh, and peeking out behind the lace kimono robe is a black lace bralette and black lace Brazilian cut underwear.  

 

“You’re staring.” Yamada’s voice breaks Yuto’s thoughts _(was he thinking about anything? Maybe. Probably something along the line of ‘holy shit he looks amazingly sexy’)_. He can see that the other man’s face is covered in makeup. Eye liner pulling his eyeline longer, and his lips covered in dark red lipstick. He sees Yamada’s giggling before hearing him ask, “Like what you see?”

 

“Hmm, maybe?”

 

Chinen clicks his tongue from beside Yuto, waving a hand to Yamada to move on. “I thought Keito would recommend a heterosexual so Ryosuke wouldn’t bewitch anyone and no one will get hurt.”

 

“Keito’s gay remember?” Yuto supplies.

 

Chinen turns around and look at him with bored eyes. “Gay with a boyfriend.”

 

“Point taken.” Nodding, he angles the light as Yamada settles down on the bed. He notices how he has a lace mask in his hand. “But for the record, I prefer to identify as bisexual.”

 

Yamada waves the lace mask in Chinen’s direction, and the shorter man goes over to help him tie the ribbon to secure the mask over his eyes. “Doesn’t matter,” Yamada shrugs. “I would very well deal with you lusting over me than the one I slugged.”

 

Chinen snorts as Yuto just stares at Yamada in shock, “Superficial. You are so superficial, Ryosuke. I’m going to leave you and your superficial self and make sure no one peeks.” Turning on his heel, he retreats back into the dressing room, leaving Yamada and Yuto alone in the studio.

 

“I’m not going to grope you, you know.” Yuto angles his camera and takes another test shot.

 

Yamada bounces a little on the bed, before lying down on his back. “No one will know if you did.”

 

“Everyone will know after you break my arm.” It makes Yamada laugh, and Yuto gives him a grin behind his camera. He is hovering over Yamada, and from his viewfinder, Yuto sees his closing his eyes. He lies there relaxed, only wearing the provocative lingerie set.

 

“Maybe I wouldn’t break your arm.” Yamada continues. He hikes his right leg up before pulling on the sash of his kimono robe, letting the lace fall and pool on the bed, exposing the lingerie he is wearing. All Yuto see is clean skin peeking out from underneath the lace, and he groans internally.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me into a trap?” He clicks the shutter a few times, and Yamada rolls to his side, exposing his ass. He turns his head and looks straight into the camera lense. The gaze is so intense that Yuto had to take a few seconds to remember that he is here for a job.

 

Yamada changes his pose again, not needing Yuto’s instructions on how to pose. In fact, he is probably the expert in posing provocatively and using his own features to his advantage. He is on his knees, back still facing Yuto and turning back to look at him. A smirk dances on his lips before he shrugs off the lace kimono robe, exposing the soft skin of his back and his round ass spilling out from his black lace underwear. He holds his pose for a few shots, moving his weight around his knees and tilting the angle of his hips.

 

“What if I am?” He licks his lips as he turns his body. Moving down to sit on the back of his heels, Yamada spreads his legs open and resting on hand on his neck as he tilted his head up, the other hand moving back to support his weight on the bed as he leans back, displaying his body fully for the camera.

 

Yuto is now biting the insides of his cheeks as he urges himself not to look at Yamada in a sexual way.

 

That … is mission impossible.

 

His finger is mechanically pressing the shutter, his body going into auto-pilot mode since he _is_ a professional photographer who _has_ done many photoshoots before _(though he has_ never _done one with such an attractive and sensual model. He. Is. A. Wild. Life. Photographer. sure in all fact that Yamada is like the huge cats he photographs right now, looking at his prey, but the big cats he photographs did NOT look sexy like this. What has he signed up for when he agreed to cover for Keito?)_. He can see Yamada’s nipples hiding behind the lace bralette, slightly perk from the friction with the lace. Looking down, he can see the shadow and shape of his dick pressing against the lace. It is a snug fit, and Yuto doesn’t know how can that tiny piece of lace can even be comfortable for Yamada.

 

How did Yamada even fit in that, Yuto will probably never know.

 

“You’re quiet.” Yamada hums, his hand trailing down from his neck to his chest, fingers lingering over his nipple under his bralette. He is looking straight into the camera lense again, with those half-shut eyelids and his gaze so intense that the imagery sends Yuto’s blood shooting south.

 

A moan escapes Yamada’s lips when he pinches his nipple. His hand continues to move down his stomach, fingers hooking the edge of his lace underwear and pulling it lower revealing more skin beneath his navel, the skin of the top of his dick shyly peeking out from under the pattern of the lace.

 

Yamada’s lips pull into a smirk when he hears a relatively loud groan from Yuto, and seeing how the photographer’s hands shake a little before hearing Yuto curse. He presses the shutter a few more times, and Yamada slowly licks his lips as he props himself up properly. His finger still hooking his underwear, while the other hand moves across his chest to settle against his hip like he is hugging himself. “You are doing this on purpose, Yamada.”

 

“Hmm,” Yamada lets go of the hem of his underwear, lifting his arm up and gesturing for Yuto to come over with his finger. “I am. So what, Yuto~kun?” Yuto can hear the heavy intonation in his name, and he knows Yamada is taunting him. Setting his camera down on the floor, Yuto moves towards the bed in slow careful steps.

 

“I’m not going to eat you up.” He notices Yuto’s caution and Yamada lets out a hearty laugh before he moves to the edge of the bed with his knees. When Yuto reaches the edge of the bed, Yamada puts his hands on his chest, chuckling when he feels Yuto’s breath hitch. Seeing that Yuto isn’t moving, Yamada allows his hands to move outwards to his arms and down to his hands, pulling them to rest on his hips. Yuto’s fingers are long, the tip of them brushing his ass and making him flinch.

 

“It does feel like you are.” Yuto raises an eyebrow, carefully moving his fingers to cup Yamada’s ass. Seeing that Yamada has not slugged him, Yuto moves his hands, lightly squeezing Yamada’s full ass and feeling both naked skin and lace under his hands.

 

He can feel Yamada pressing closer, and there is a ghosting breath against his lips, the tip of their nose touching. “It can be the other way around,” Yamada’s arms are now snaking up, wrapping around Yuto’s neck.

 

Yuto tilts his head and leans in tentatively, “Can I?” The question comes out as a whisper.

 

And that’s all Yamada needs to be putting pressure in his arms to bring himself closer to Yuto and closing the space between their lips.

 

It is soft and gentle, simply just lips pressed together. Yuto’s hands wanders up Yamada’s waist, holding him tighter and pulling him closer. Pulling back, Yuto rests his forehead against Yamada’s, “You have been trying to seduce me for the past hour, haven’t you?”

 

Yamada replies him with a cheeky smile as he rubs his nose against Yuto’s. “Oh, took you this long to find out?” Leaning up, he pecks Yuto’s lips, lightly sucking it and releasing it with a soft ‘pop’. “Did it work?”

 

“Yeah,” His hands are back cupping Yamada’s ass, applying pressure until their crotches are pressing flush against each other. “It did.” Rolling his hips, Yuto smirks when Yamada lets out a moan against his lips, and he feels nails digging into the skin at the back of his neck.

 

“Can I?” A familiar question that is being asked back to him, with Yamada sliding his right hand down to his crotch, cupping his dick over the material of his boxers and jeans. Yamada puts more pressure on the sensitive organ, rubbing his palm in slow circular motions. He leans close and rests his head on Yuto’s shoulder, nipping at the skin there.

 

Yuto hums, eyes close and appreciating the contact. He rolls his hips against Yamada’s palm and groans, “Do you do this to every photographer you work with?” His voice is rough, lowered by an octave and it pleases Yamada to hear Yuto like this.

 

“Nope,” His nimble fingers are on Yuto’s belt, working to pull it from where it rests on Yuto’s hips. “Only those that interests me.”

 

“So, this is a ‘heat of the moment’ thing?” Yuto’s hands goes down to discard the belt Yamada unbuckled, and Yamada continues to work on the button and zip on Yuto’s jeans.

 

Moving his hands back onto Yamada’s hip, Yuto pulls Yamada close, moving the man to straddle his lap after he sits himself on the bed. The model allows Yuto to pull him close, his hands dipping into his jeans to palm his dick over his boxers. He can feel the hardness of it against his palm, precum wetting the material of his boxers. “More of a ‘maybe it can be more’ thing?” Yamada suggests as he pulls Yuto’s boxers down, releasing his hardness to the cold air of the studio.

 

Throwing his head back, Yuto groans. His grip on Yamada’s ass got tighter. “You’ll be the death of me.” He hisses, thumb hooking the lace underwear down to reveal Yamada’s equally hard dick. He can feel Yamada’s fingers wrapping around his dick, smearing precum down his length and he can feel the pressure slowly building up in his stomach. He groans against Yamada’s neck, before holding Yamada’s in his own, mirroring Yamada’s action. Yamada’s breathe hitches and his free hand goes up to fist at Yuto’s shirt.

 

“More.” And that’s all the permission that Yuto needs from the other man.

 

Pulling him closer, Yuto brings their dicks together, guiding Yamada’s hand to hold both of their hardness together. It pleases Yuto when Yamada moans when their hardness touch. He guides Yamada’s hand along with his, both their palms slick with precum as they move in a steady pace along their length. Yamada brings his free arm up to hook around Yuto’s neck, while Yuto’s hand sneaks up Yamada’s chest, pulling Yamada’s bralette up to tease at his nipple. The first rub against the hardened nub had Yamada whining in a needy tone, and Yuto can feel him arching into his touch.

 

“You like it here?” Yuto asks as he flicks Yamada’s nipple with his index finger.

 

“Ah!” His eyes are clenched shut, mouth quivering and trying not to let another moan escape. “Y-yes.” His hips are bucking into Yuto’s and the pleasure building up with each stimulus they are giving each other. Yamada’s nails are digging into the skin of Yuto’s shoulder, and Yuto welcomes the pain, knowing that Yamada is trying hard to keep quiet.

 

“Shh,” Yuto hushes him, a smirk on his lips before he bends down to lick Yamada’s nipple, which causes Yamada to almost cry out loud. “You don’t want the rest of the staffs to come in, don’t you?”

 

He figures that Yamada likes this _(and probably hovering near to being an exhibitionist, not that Yuto is complaining. It’s thrilling)_ , seeing that the slit of his dick is leaking precum non-stop and his hips are shivering, trying to get more friction to reach his climax. Yuto brings his thumb up to the tip of Yamada’s dick, adding pressure while circling the sensitive skin there before dipping his nail between the slit. It causes Yamada to buck his hips against him, his mouth open in a silent scream. His hand has stopped moving for a while, and Yuto wraps both of their hardness together, moving at a much faster pace in simple strokes.

 

Yamada whimpers, “I’m – ah! Coming!” He hides his face in the crook of Yuto’s neck before his hips shakes as he comes. Yuto doesn’t stop stroking their dicks, even as Yamada starts to shiver from overstimulation. Grunting after a few more hard strokes, he comes against Yamada’s stomach. He allows Yamada to roll to the side, lying him down on the bed to ride out his climax, before plopping down onto the bed himself.

 

If he isn’t spent already, Yuto swore that he would have been hard from looking at Yamada right now. His skin is pink from their previous activity together, bralette being hitched up on one side with a sore nipple exposed to the cold air. His soft dick is still out, lying on the lace underwear, and he has Yuto’s cum on his stomach, some landing on the black lace bralette. Yuto’s shirt is destroyed, seeing that Yamada’s cum is splattered on it, and his underwear is a mess.

 

“Wow.”

 

Turning to his side, he sees Yamada looking back at him with a small smile. “Good?” He asks.

 

“Good.” Yamada nods in reply. Yuto props himself up, moving to his backpack to pull out a packet of tissue.

 

“Let’s clean up before they come in.” He passes a tissue to Yamada, before taking one out for himself to wipe himself down.

 

Yamada follows suit, wiping himself clean (or as clean as he can be) before waddling up the tissue and tossing it into the bin. “I’ll get you an extra shirt later.”

 

“And how is Chinen going to react when he sees me like this?” Yuto rolls his eyes, but he nods at Yamada’s suggestion anyway.

 

Surprisingly, Yamada blushes, before looking down and pulling his lingerie back in place. He hunches, trying to hide himself from Yuto’s gaze, something so different from the image he was giving Yuto before. “S-sorry about that. For … destroying your shirt.”

 

Yuto only stares at him, before breaking out into laughter. “It’s fine, I can go topless first.” With that he pulls off his shirt, bundling it up and throwing it onto his bag. His pants are zipped up, belt back in place.

  
Everything looks normal. Or relatively normal, if you ignore Yuto being topless, or that scent floating in the studio.

 

“So, ‘maybe it can be more’ thing, you said?” Yuto asks as he picks his camera back up. Yamada is still blushing.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Maybe you can treat me to dinner after this.” Yuto presses the shutter, and Yamada immediately goes into his model mode.

  
“Yeah, sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: jfc why did i do this i have no idea. i am six foot under rn, please don't try to revive me. i'm never writing nsfw stuff for the next 12482752039 year (that is what i keep saying but!!!!!! i make bad decisions and i have bad enabler friends).
> 
> please leave a kudos or comment if you liked this! 
> 
> alternatively you can catch me at [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/basashichigo)
> 
> it will also mean a lot if you can [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/rikotan) ♥ mainly to prove to my dad that writing can still bring me some income.


End file.
